


A Good Boyfriend

by Zinderella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinderella/pseuds/Zinderella
Summary: “And he is not my young man!”  Danny shouts, to the fruits section, apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something my fever addled brain coughed up after seeing Danny’s sad face in S3E21 when Steve jumps into that pool. Honestly Steve, think before you act, geez. 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine!

 

It’s couple of days after the Savannah Walker show has aired that Danny gets a landslide of emails (they get fan mail, all of them, but usually they don’t pay it much attention and have somebody to leaf through it for potentially dangerous weirdos). Worried and supportive emails to be precise. About how his boyfriend is such an inconsiderate jerk. He even gets approached by a tiny old lady when he’s buying groceries, who pats him on the arm and tells him his “young man will surely come to his senses soon and stop giving you trouble” and leaves before Danny can explain that Steve has never had any sense he could come back to and trouble is too weak a word to describe what Steve’s stunts give Danny on a daily basis. 

 

“And he is not my young man!”  Danny shouts, to the fruits section, apparently.

 

The team thinks the whole thing is hilarious. Kono keeps reading snippets of the best ones until Steve’s look turns from long-suffering to slightly murderous and finally he just shuts himself in his office. Then they all turn to Danny and promptly saddle him with “sort Steve out” duty.

 

“After all, being a good boyfriend goes both ways,” Chin says sagely. That bastard.  

 

So Danny invites himself over, plants a still antsy looking Steve on the sofa and snags a couple of Longborads from the fridge.    

 

“You know, they were just having a laugh, not something you usually object to, uh, quite so strongly.” Danny saunters to the sofa, flops next to Steve and hands him a beer.

 

“Especially since it was mostly on my expense.”

 

Steve fidgets, looks everywhere but Danny and places the bottle on the table in favor of wringing his hands together, unsure and unhappy look about him. 

 

“Look, Danny, you know I don't...I don’t set out to, to get you, us, into dangerous situations but it’s part of the job. And I don’t like being shot at and I hate when people try to shoot you, or any of the team, and now I get random strangers stopping me on the streets telling what a lousy boyfriend I am and...”

 

“Wait, you get stopped on the streets?” Danny nearly chokes on his beer.

 

“Yes, Danny, that was clearly the part I wanted you to concentrate on. I’m trying to say that,” Steve turns to actually look at Danny, “that I’m sorry but all I can promise is I always have your back, no matter what.”

 

Danny is actually taken aback.  Not in a million years did he expect Steve to take the subject seriously or let alone bring it up voluntarily. It doesn’t escape his notice that neither of them hasn’t said anything about the boyfriend part of the issue. Danny grins. 

 

He snuggles under Steve’s arm and arranges their limbs to his satisfaction before settling fully against Steve. He snags the remote and leaves the tv on the first channel showing some action movie. Steve hasn’t said a word and he feels frozen. Danny sighs and looks up. 

 

“Okay, babe, I know, and I do appreciate you actually talked to me in words, instead of your usual grunting and staring into the distance routine, so how about we pick this up some other time and for now you can be a good boyfriend, we cuddle and watch this, whatever this movie is, and have a beer or two before going to bed. Hmm, how’s that sound?”  

 

Steve’s answer is to relax and lean in closer. He doesn’t seem too worried about not seeing the screen in the angle it puts him.

 

“A good boyfriend huh?”

 

“Yes, Steven, this is very much in the good part of the spectrum, jumping into swimming pools from the 4th floor is not.”

 

“It was the 3rd floor.” Steve informs him solemnly.

 

Danny stares and clearly the only way to wipe that smug grin off Steve’s face is to kiss him, so Danny does just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
